Borderline Patrol
by Annabelle4.0
Summary: The world of mythology is at war. Sides taken, weapons unsheathed, blood shed, all of them only the small side effects of a godly war. When the son of a Egyptian queen and a Greek god is born, a certain cat goddess is given the task of delivering the infant to his father. A short look of what went wrong. ONE-SHOT


_Borderline Patrol_

I ran swiftly through the bloodied battlefield towards the setting sun. Several hands reach towards me, moaning for the help I want to give but cannot because of the tiny bundle of importance occupying my arms and the order of the Pharaoh written on a papyrus scroll rolled up in my hemp bag. I tried to keep the baby's face hidden in fear of scarring the baby's early memory with the death of many creatures and blood. This was the only route from Egypt to Greece. No child should deserve to see bloodshed at such a young premature age, especially ones involving the affairs of Zeus and the now-Egyptian goddess Io.

I heard the roar of thunder in the far distance and inwardly groaned. What the Duat does Thor want? As if the battle between Europe and Asia was not enough, Africa just _had_ to be in the middle of the war. I am already running literally though one of their battles and compromising neutrality.

Out of nowhere but up, a thick heavyset man in full Viking armor and a head covered with shoulder-length hair appeared in from of me, causing me to skid and almost drop the baby.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing?" I snapped at him.

"Just protecting the borderline, _Catty_," he snarled back, using the nickname I loathe the most with and emphasis. "In case you haven't noticed, you've crossed the entire neutral zone of the Middle East and just entered Bulgaria, a country of the European area. Give me a reason why I should let you pass."

"The reason is in your helmet, Hammerhand," I jostled back as I dug through the messy interior of my bag and finding odd things like half-eaten cat food and nail polish. "Oh, and it is _Bastet._"

"I almost forgot to tell you one thing Catty; papers from rulers are no longer your passports due to piracy of the royal seal. You need to show me what your load holds and a truthful verbal explanation."

My hand stopped as I gave him a disbelieving look.

"You have got to be pulling my tail. This is an important package to Zeus, King of the Greek Gods."

"Well, how do I know it's not an assassination attempt?"

"It's not!"

"Is too!'

"It's not!"

"Is too!"

"'S not!"

"'S too!"

"Alright, alright," I gave up before the conversation turned into snot stew, one of Thor's favorite pranks that will ruin my name forever. "If I tell you, would, you let me go through and back? I've got a pawdicure in an hour."

He grunted, which I took as a no. I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine, I swear on Odin's eye of wisdom that I will," he said in a bored tone, unhappy that I gave in so easily.

I unwrap the blue blanket to reveal the baby. With its tanned skin and honey-golden locks, an irresistibly cute baby named Epaphus visibly melted Thor's resolve while sleeping. The supposed ruthless god reached out to pat its face and sky-blue eyes opened. Epaphus cooed at the stranger.

"He's a very handsome child," Thor whispered.

"This child is the firstborn of Io and Zeus," I said proudly.

"A child that I'm going to kidnap and hold ransom while you are tied up in a sack full of catnip."

I turned around towards the cold voice and and right behind me was the goddess Hera in all her golden beauty.

"Don't you even try to lie, Bastet," the goddess sneered. "I heard every single word. In fact, one of your pharaoh's servants told me what happened, giving me every reason for me to enlist the help of Thor."

I turned back around to demand the truth from him, but then Epaphus was snatched right out of my arms and the sack Hera mentioned was thrown over me, making my world go black, then dizzy from the bucketloads of catnip in there. Before I passed out, however, I recalled the look of disbelief aimed at the Greek goddess from Thor while he cradled Epaphus in his arm, trying to soothe him. Then my eyes closed as my sanity went away with the hypnotizing scent of something sweet…


End file.
